Believe
by Lost Inside
Summary: A story about the September 11 attack on the Twin Towers. Lets just say Robin was there. What happens when he's dying. Has YellowCard's Believe in it.


A/N: Leave me alone! I know I'm supposed to be working on my other stories but I'm busy! Okay so let me be!

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Robin laid on the hospital bed, unconsious. He had done the right thing. Oddly the Titans had given him an all expense paid trip to New York. He hadn't wanted to go and they (literally) dragged him to the taxi. (A/N: Yeah the whole Island thing...Star flew him to town and they called a taxi there.) No odd part yet right? Well perfect timing for a terrorist attack on the Twin Towers. In New York. So Robin did what any hero would do. He ran into the building. He saved one person. Yeah. Doesn't seem like a lot does it? Well He ran up to the top of the building where people had less of a chance surviving. He grabbed one man, he would have saved more, but one can only inhale so much smoke. The man had been very close to dying himself.

A nurse walked into the hospital room, her face sad, and she had tears shimmering down from her hazel eyes. Robin's eyes fluttered open. He opened his mouth but his throat hurt badly from the smoke. She shushed him anyway, "I'm, sorry." Her voice cracking. "But.....You're......dying." She knew she wasn't supposed to be too attached to certain patients. But this one was Robin, the boy wonder, everyone was attached to him. "And you have a vistor." She said quietly. A man walked in, he was in a wheelchair. It was the man Robin saved. "My son had brought a CD in for me to give to you. I haven't heard the song he wanted you to hear but he said it would be good for you to hear." Robin sat up in his bed, in was very hard but he did it. "Track 11." It was all he said before he left. Robin was confused. He put the Headphones on and turned it to number 11. At first he heard a violin, he got a little different after.

_Think about the love inside the strength of heart_

_Think about the heroes saving life in the dark_

_Climbing higher through the fire, time was running out_

_Never knowing you weren't going to be coming down alive_

_But you still came back for me_

_You were strong and you believed_

_Everything is gonna be alright_

_Everything is gonna be alright_

_Everything is gonna be alright_

_Be strong. Believe._

_Be strong. Believe._

_Think about the chance I never had to say_

_Thank you for giving up your life that day_

_Never fearing, only hearing voices calling out_

_Let it all go, the life that you know, just to bring them down alive_

_And you still came back for me_

_You were strong and you believed_

_Everything is gonna be alright_

_Everything is gonna be alright_

_Everything is gonna be alright_

_Be strong. Believe._

_Everything is gonna be alright_

_Everything is gonna be alright_

_Everything is gonna be alright_

_Be strong. Believe._

_(Again today, we take into our hearts and minds those who_

_perished on this site one year ago, and also those who came_

_to toil in the rubble to bring order out of chaos, to help us _

_make sense of our despair)_

_Wanna hold my wife when I get home_

_Wanna tell the kids they'll never know how much I love to see them smile_

_Wanna make a change right here right now_

_Wanna live a life like you somehow_

_Wanna make your sacrifice worthwhile_

_Everything is gonna be alright_

_Everything is gonna be alright_

_Everything is gonna be alright_

_Be strong. Believe._

_Everything is gonna be alright_

_Everything is gonna be alright_

_Everything is gonna be alright_

_Be strong. Believe._

_Think about the love inside the strength of heart_

_Think about the heroes saving life in the dark_

_Think about the chance I never had to say_

_Thank you for giving up your life that day_

_(The world will little note, nor long remember what we say _

_here, but it can never forget what they did here)_

Robin was crying by the end of the song.

The next day the other Titans had just flown in and rushed in. The nurse at the counter sighed sadly and told them they were too late. Robin had passed away in his sleep. But the did find a note. Raven read it to the other Titans:

_Dear Titans,_

_I'm sorry. I know I should have been a better leader and friend. I may not have been perfect but I tried so hard to be. Please don't mourn over my death. I know I did the right thing. If I hadn't I probobly would have been angrier at myself. And still die soon, from myself. _

_Cyborg, You're a great friend and partner. I hope you have fun being the leader. _

_Beast Boy, work on your jokes a little. You're like the little brother I never had. Have great time growing up._

_Raven, you are the most interesting person I've ever met. I just wish I could have known you better. You will always be a great person we all know that. Just please don't barracade yourself in your room as often._

_Starfire, I have a lot to say to you, but I'll cut it short, I love you. I will always. I did when I first say you and I will til the world comes to an end. No, even longer than that. I used to not believe in love at first sight, but you proved me wrong. I remeber the first time I saw you my breath caught in my throat. I was thinking I had died an gone to heaven. But You're my angel and always will be._

_ You're Friend,_

_Robin_

Cyborg, Beast Boy, Starfire, and even Raven were crying. No sobbing. The Titans sadly walked out of the hospital got into a taxi and went to the airport. There was a lot of smoke in the air, the taxi driver could hardly see, Raven told him to stop, they all got out and just flew to the airport. All the planes were closed. They all flew home. Taking lots of breaks. Finally when they got home they went straight to there rooms. They all were there for hours. They only came out for the funeral for Robin. It was normal. Though the fact that a lot of people were superheros was, different. They all came in memory of Robin. And that's exactly what everyone remembered. Robin.

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

In memory of all those who've died on September 11, 2001.

I'm sorry to say this but I've watched on a TV show that someone hads deciphered parts of the bible that says when bad things happen. 2006. Is one of them. So watch out in 2006.


End file.
